Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald
by Streuld
Summary: As Naruto one day walks from the Academy, He finds a traveling merchant. The merchant then gives him something. (sorry if im bad at summaries)


'Sup guys, Streuld here. Today I will be writing my first story/fanfic. I have a lot of ideas this fic so it will be a hard fic to write. I am sorry for any grammar errors and so, cause 1. I am not English, 2. I am writing this story on my phone. I will be uploading and writing chapters every minute I can. I don't think I will ever be getting a writers block, but you can tell me "I told you so." if I do. NOW TO STOP MY RAMBLING!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I WANT TO OWN NARUTO ;_;<br>Summary: What if one night, Naruto unlocked the powers of gods ? (I am very,very,very very,very,very bad at writing summaries)  
>Chapter 1: The Pendant<br>"Hello" - Normal speaking,  
>'<em>What?<em>' - Thinking  
>"<strong>Mortal!<strong>" - Demons, greater beings talking  
>'<em><strong>What did you say fleshbag ?<strong>_' - Demons, greater beings thinking  
>There was a boy walking down the streets, His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Everybody hated him except for the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, and Iruka Umino, Naruto's Academy teacher. Oh and did he forgot to mention that this was a ninja village and that the village was attacked by a nine-tailed fox? Well 12 years ago (I think, I only recently started watching Naruto) the ninja village called Konohagakure in Hi no kuni was attacked by the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi. The ninjas did all they could but even they couldn't defeat the Kyuubi. Then Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage came and sealed the great Kyuubi in an innocent baby boy, called Naruto Uzumaki. The foolish villagers hated Naruto, thinking that the poor boy was the Kyuubi. They glared at him, most of them chucked rocks and fruits at him, some even threw bottles. As he was walking down the street, a merchant came up to him and asked him, "Do you want to buy something, little buddy ?" Naruto was confused, since everybody hated him, he wasn't used to people talking to him. Shyly, Naruto said, " O-Okay, but I do not have any money.", The merchant replied, "Well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it." The merchant beckoned the boy over to his cart. Naruto saw a pendant with blood red ruby links and some kind of a symbol made out of sapphire. The symbol looked like a dragon, slowly morphing into all sorts and kinds of stuff, ranging from a kunai to a desk drawer. It simply fascinated him. When the merchant saw what Naruto was eyeing he immediately said, "That is the family heirloom of the royal family of the Uzumaki.", "Uzumaki?" Naruto asked, "But my name is Naruto Uzumaki, am I a clan member of the Uzumaki?" Naruto asked once more. The merchant shrugged, and gave him the pendant, "I have no use for it, I am not an Uzumaki afterall. Don't worry, the pendant rejects being worn by anybody who isn't an Uzumaki, so you will know if you are one, Good Luck!" The goofy merchant yelled as he started packing up and leaving. The young Uzumaki just kept staring at the beautiful pendant. Naruto headed back to his apartment. His room wasn't in such a good shape, there was moss and graffiti on the walls. The exhausted boy just laid on the bed and thought 'Did my parents abandon me? Did they hate me too?' Naruto slowly fell asleep and didn't notice how the pendant around his necklace glow softly with ruby and sapphire colors. That night Naruto had a strange dream. The dream was about a girl who had nine fox tails and fox ears. She hugged him and sobbed about how she was sorry for everything. When Naruto woke up, he knew something was weird. He had long spiky red hair and black bandages wrapped around his mouth, right arm and torso. The only thing which was not wrapped in black bandages was his left arm. He also had some kind of tattered cloth around his legs (Think Mugetsu Ichigo from Bleach. I do not own Bleach either.). He was also a lot taller, now a little taller than an adult man.<br>He also had a sword lying next to him, (Think bankai Zangetsu.) the sword looked like it could cut mountains in little itty bitty pieces with little to no effort. He searched for the pendant but he couldn't find it anywhere. Pain spiked through his left forearm and he found out that he had a ruby and a sapphire crystal melded into it. There was also a slot left, like something was supposed to be there. The crystals also melded right on the spot where they were visible. He guessed he should eat something, so he took out some miso ramen. He hated having to wait for the water to boil so he wished it would burn. Suddenly the water litteraly caught on fire, and Naruto wished some water would pour over the fire. Like his wish came true,water sprang out from somewhere and put the fire out. Naruto guessed that he could control fire and water, since the crystals that had melded into his skin had a mystical feeling. He took his beautiful sword and walked to school. He must admit, he feeled cool. When he walked in his classroom, he wasn't even recognized. Iruka-sensei walked in and then some kid asked Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, who is the guy at the back?", "Uhh, I don't know." Iruka replies. Naruto then walks up to the front of the class and answers, "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, if you dont recognize me.".  
>"WHAAAAT!" the class yelled.<br>The most suprised ones were definitely the two harpies, the infamous, the eardrum bursting Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. They never thought that that was Naruto. They had thought it was Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan. It was always about him, Sasuke this, Sasuke that.  
>Naruto just shrugged and said, "I dropped my mask.".<br>While he was walking, he found an emerald hidden inside a tree trunk, he was immediately drawn to the green shining stone, and quickly took it home with him. He never noticed that the emerald melded into the spot that was left on his forearm.  
>That night, in his apartment, Naruto was in his bed. always wanted to fly. He wished to be able to fly. Suddenly, his shoulders felt weighted by something. He half-heartedly looked over at his shoulders, but what he saw wasn't what he expected. He had wings. He had actual real wings.<br>He immediately fell out of the bed, wanting to inspect them. He even felt the soft white feathers of an angel. He tried to fly with them but it looked like he was too heavy. He tried imagining he had hollow bones, and behold! He felt lighter almost instantly. He tried to make a conclusion on what happened but he found out that he got his new powers from the emerald! He tried to remember what happened to it, but then looked at his left forearm and saw that the emerald melded into the free spot. He tried the powers out and turned into a golden dragon, and flew out of the apartment to test out the wings made out of his powers.

AN: Hello there, it is Streuld again. Please review and give me tips and constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.


End file.
